Violet: The Silent Storm
by GrayJackRabbit
Summary: There's a new student in Sunnydale and she gets neck deep in love. Will she discover the secrets waiting to be uncovered in the school? Or will they discover hers? Many plot twists to come. RR Please.
1. First Day Of School

My name is Sylvia Harper. When I was five years old, a burglar who was robbing our house killed my father. As the gun was turned on my mother and me, a blast of wind blew the attacker into a wall, knocking him unconscious. Within a few minutes, the police came and the man was arrested. My mother tried to hide from me what had happened that night, but I remember. After that event, I have found I can control air by focusing on it. When my mother caught me controlling the air, she told me never to do it again and if other people seen what I could do they would lock me away or kill me. Nightmares of being caught and put in some government laboratory locked away forever, or being a sideshow in some carny exhibit plague my dreams. I have tried to hide what I can do from people, I hope no one ever finds out. It will be my secret.

_Stupid bus. Stupid people. Why did my mother get the bright idea to move...AGAIN._

_I have some little dork's feet on the back of my seat, that stupid rock music blaring from the stupid earphones on that stupid person's head in front of me, and I didn't even want to move to STUPID Sunnydale, California in the first place. My mother is SO self-centered. Not even asking me what I wanted! Just telling me, Sylvia, we're moving in a week! God, I hate her!_

The bus bumped Sylvia Harper up and down as it made its usual stops. After traveling what seemed like forever to her, it stopped in front of a typical high school. People began pouring out, and Sylvia decided to wait a little bit before hopping into the mess. Finally, when the bus had emptied out, she solemnly walked out of the bus, clutching a pile of books tightly. She didn't like the idea of going into a sea full of new people, just looking for things that were wrong with her. Eyes could be felt scanning her all over, waiting, just waiting, to pounce and criticize her about some minor detail. After entering the school she began searching for room 207, she finally found it and went in. The class all seemed pretty normal, all the students sat at desks with books and writing utensils sitting atop them. The teacher however, looked like a hippie. Blonde, frizzy hair topped her roundish head. Red sunglasses covered her eyes, and she wore something that reminded Sylvia of a kimono.

"Hello! You must be Sylvia!"

"Yes." Sylvia half-muttered.

"Class, this is Sylvia Harper, she moved here from Florida yesterday. Well, don't be shy! Take a seat, Sylvia."

Sylvia sat down, trying to hide her face in her long black hair. The teacher began rambling on about some algebra theorem. She looked around the classroom from behind her hair. A few people looked back every now and then, but she never allowed eye contact to last for more than a second. Scanning, she found that the guy with the headphones that was on the bus earlier, was sitting next to her. He hadspiky, red hair, was rather short and had a big smile. She was blown back. She actually found him extremely attractive. Trying not to be too obvious with her staring, she looked around the room a bit, but seemed to be drawn back to him.

_Stop being stupid, Sylvia. There's no point in even looking at guys. You're a freak. No one wants a freak! ..But, maybe if he got to know me? ..Look at you, Sylvia, you can't even get enough gumption to actually look at people, what makes you think you could ever be wanted?_

"Excuse me, do you have an extra pencil?"

Snapping out of her trance, she found he was talking to her and she began visibly shaking.

_Oh my god, I can't speak! SPEAK, SYLVIA, SPEAK!_

"I..uh..I"

_SYLVIA! YOU ARE RUINING IT! GIVE HIM YOUR PENCIL!_

"I..don't..uh..need mine..here."

Sylvia quickly grabbed her pencil and placed it on his desk.

"Thanks" he replied and began using the pencil.

_You idiot! Now he thinks you're a stuttering lunatic! Good job! Why didn't you just put on a sign on your head saying FREAK!_

For the rest of the class, Sylvia chastised herself for her embarrassing display. The class ended and she again waited until most of the school was empty to leave. She picked up her things and walked out the door. She continued down the halls and tried to keep to herself as she avoided the people around her.

"Hey", came a voice behind her.

She turned around to find that same boy walking down the halls to her.

_Oh my god! NO, not again! I can feel myself cramping up! I'm not going to be able to talk!_

"I couldn't find you in the class, here's your pencil back, thanks for letting me use it."He said as he handed her the pencil.

"Uh...I...um..."

_SAY NO PROBLEM! JUST SAY IT!_

"No problem" she finally blurted out.

"So, Sylvia is it?"

"Um...yeah."

"Nice to meet you, my name's Oz, if you want I can show you around the school."

"Uh...sure."

Sylvia's day ended alot brighter than it began. After being showed around the school, she went home and for the first time for over twelve years, she had a smile on her face.


	2. Trying To Fly

Shadows stretched as the sun lowered in the sky, trees crouched as if waiting to snag up prey. A lone figure ran down a long, white road on the side of the cemetery. It was Sylvia Harper. She was running for her life as a gathering of peasants with pitchforks and torches chased her.

"Heeeeeelp!" she cried.

"WE'RE COMING FOR YOU, SYLVIA!", They yelled as if one.

She continued running until a tree grabbed her and caught her in its branches. While clutching her, it chuckled evilly and looked at her with anger from its deep red eyes. Sylvia screamed as the the mob grew closer and closer and was almost upon when---.

Sylvia fell on the floor beneath her bed. A layer of cold sweat was on her forehead and palms. She tried to regain her breath as she reoriented herself with her surroundings.

_It was just a dream...just a dream. You're at your house, Sylvia. Perfectly safe. No one is after you._

She pushed herself up and looked over at her small alarm clock, that had yet to go off. Five o' clock.

_I might as well get ready for school._

Sylvia put her messed-up bed back in order and got a selection of clothes to wear to school; A small black t-shirt and a black skirt with pink roses.

_Maybe I should dress nicer...Sylvia, you know it doesn't matter how you dress, you're still not going to get a guy...No, I just think I should dress nicer...Sylvia, you can't fool me, I'm you!...FINE! So I am trying to look better for him, he seemed so nice, I think I might have a chance!...Alright, go ahead and make a fool of yourself, it's your decision._

She stopped thinking and began searching for an better outfit than the one she selected previously. Her closet was mostly filled with drab, borderline goth clothing, but luckily her mother always would buy clothing and sneak it into her closet, so there were a few, more brighter options. A pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue jacket was her final decision.

_Sylvia, you shouldn't wear those clothes, you're going to look stupid!...Look, I don't care, just shut up!_

Having affirmed to try to no longer put herself down in her thoughts, she went and took a bath before changing into her newly picked attire. She picked up her backpack and her lunch, which she had prepared last night, and walked out the door. Her backpack made little noises as the walk to the bus stop rattled it. Standing next to the sign, she could see the bus coming around a corner, off in the distance.

_Oh! I bet he'll be on that bus! OH MY GOD! Ok, prepare yourself Sylvia! Whatever you do, DON'T STUTTER!_

The bus came to the side and Sylvia stepped in with as much nervousness as a newly born actor walking into his first big scene. She looked around for those same blaring headphones, but they were nowhere in sight. She took a seat toward the back and tried to search for him, but it was unsuccessfull. He wasn't on the bus. Sighing, she looked down in her lap and read the cover of her math book. It was very boring, but it passed the time. The bus stopped and again, Sylvia waited until it was nearly empty to leave herself. She walked down the pathway to the school doors in defeat. Suddenly, she turned around when a noise startled her. Where the bus had been previously, was now a van. Now, normally this wouldn't have concerned her as much, but on this special occasion it WAS important due to the fact that Oz was driving the van. Sylvia stood paralyzed half-way up the school walkway staring straight at the van. The sea of students just continued on around her.

_OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! Oh no, I can't move again! What happened to all my preparing?_

"Hey space-case, the school's that way.", jeered a student walking passed.

Sylvia realized quickly how stupid she looked, and mustered up all her strength to unfreeze herself and walk into the school. She continued quickly down the corridors to try to avoid seeing him again. Her feelings confused her to no end, on one hand she wanted to be with him all the time, on the other she wanted to stay away from him as much as possible.

In her hurry, she ran down the wrong hallway and found herself in a part of the school she had never seen before. At the end of it, was an open door with a light on inside. Her curiosity got the best of her and she began to walk over it.

"So, it's set then?" a voice from inside the door came.  
"Yes, once Oz walks out after class, we nab him." came another voice.  
"Excellent, we'll see just how tough Buffy really is.", the first voice replied.

_Oh my god! Sylvia, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!_

Sylvia began running as fast as she could out of the hallway. Her shoes made very loud and obvious noises as they squeaked on the tiles.

"Hey, what the hell is that?" came the voice from inside the door.

As she ran she looked back and saw far behind her a man come out from the door. He was far away so she doubted he could she her face, as she couldn't see his. He began after her and was VERY fast.

_Sylvia! You can't run from him! He'll catch you! You have to use your power! ..NO, I CAN'T DO THAT, THEY'LL KILL ME! ..IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING NOW, HE'LL KILL YOU!_

Sylvia put her hand out behind her as she ran and began focusing on the stale currents in the school halls. Within a few seconds, a loud whoosh could be heard echoing through the corridors as the man flew backwards almost ten feet. Sylvia turned the corner and ran up the stairs, disappearing into the sea of students.

_I have to get out of here! ..Wait, I need to find Oz! They were after him!_

Looking around, she thankfully found him rummaging through his locker.

"Oz! We need to go!" she blurted out.  
"Huh? Why?" he asked.  
"I always wanted to do something outrageous and fun, so...let's skip school!" she lied, thinking people might be listening.  
"Um, ok, I guess. You seem alot more...energetic." he replied as he shoved his things back in his locker.

Sylvia grabbed his hand and practicaly dragged him out of the school, because of how fast she was walking. Oz seemed rather dumb-founded at Sylvia's change in attitude. She continued pulling him along and took him to the van he had parked outside.

"We need to drive, walking will take too long." she said practicaly throwing him into the unlocked van door.  
"Whoa! Slow down, drive where?"  
"Anywhere, just hurry up and drive!"

Oz got the hint and could tell something was wrong so he started the van and began driving down the street. Sylvia looked out the window and saw what she thought was one of the men searching the school outside. She sighed in relief and allowed the adrenaline to pass, but then realized, SHE WAS ALONE IN A VAN WITH OZ!

_OH MY GOD, NO! I CAN'T BREATH!_


	3. Secrets Discovered

Red. Blood. Rivers of it. Pouring, streaming, bubbling blood. A horned, winged, six-armed demon rose from it. It let out an evil roar. A stone pillar grew from the blood pushing the demon into the sky. Higher. Higher. More demons came out the blood with pillars sending them to their flight. More and more and more and--

Sylvia sat straight up. She looked around and found herself in a lit, hospital room. A IV was attached to her arm, and she felt a few sore bruises, but nothing serious.

_Where the hell am I?_

A portly, ebony nurse enter the room with a clipboard in her hands.

"Well, hello, are you feeling better?" the nurse asked without glancing up from her clipboard.

"Um, I...guess."

"After that crash, I suprised you don't have any broken bones. Now, if you're feeling good enough, I'll need you to fill out this form. It's just a basic form so we can find someone to come pick you up."

"Wh...What happened to me?"

"Why, sweetie, don't you remember? You were in a car accident."

"Car accident, I wasn't in a car accident, I was-"

Suddenly, with that sentence, memories of Oz, the men talking, the van and the school all began flooding into her head.

"I got to get out of here" she frantically said, almost to herself.

"Honey, you can't go anywhere until you get better."

"Oh no, I must have lost my conscious in the van! Did they get Oz?"

"Ma'am, Settle Down! Who is Oz?"

Getting up, she took the IV out of her arm and threw her sheets off.

"MA'AM! YOU CANNOT LEAVE!"

The large nurse blocked her exit from the room with her own berth. Sylvia inhaled deeply and in her head, and as she silently stared, made a important choice. After realizing what she had to do, she closed her eyes and focused. The bedpan behind her, by the bed, began shakily levitating as winds lifted it up. The nurse, whose view of the bedpan was blocked due to her intense focus on Sylvia, waited for her to go back to her bed. At the right time, Sylvia ducked down, and the bedpan flew straight into the nurses forehead, knocking her unconscious. Sylvia quickly jumped over the nurse and left the hospital.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Wait! Buffy, they said something about Buffy! I need to find someone named Buffy! But, where? I'll try the school first!_

Sylvia came to the school doors. A class had just ended so students once again filled it. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious, but she guessed it wasn't too long. Sylvia ran to the nearest teacher-looking person. This was a small, bald man with humongous glasses.

"Sir, sir, do you know a Buffy?" she asked half-out of breath.

"Buffy, uh...girl about your age? Blonde hair about to here?" he motioned with his arms as he spoke.

"Um, yeah." hoping to find the right Buffy, she just nodded.

"Right now, she should be going room 254, I believe." he replied nodding, proud he solved her problem.

"Thank you!" she barely got the words out before taking off.

Running down the hall she found room 254, but it was vacant. The class also didn't start for another half-hour. Not a moment to waste, she ran back down the hall, stopping and asking everyone she saw, that resembled the description given by that man, if they were Buffy. They all just shook their heads or said no. Continuing down the hall, she came to the library and decided to search in there. Scanning the aisles, she couldn't see anyone that matched the profile. Wait, There! A girl sat reading a book at a large table in the middle of the library. She seemed to fit. Sylvia ran over.

"Hey, are you Buffy?" she asked.

"Yeah" the girl replied, turning around.

"Do you know someone named Oz?"

"Mm-hmm, what about him?"

Sylvia told Buffy what had happened and what she thought happened.

"Spike." Buffy mumbled to herself.

"Spike?"

"Um, nothing. Do you have any idea where Oz is?"

"No. I don't remember a thing since I blacked out."

"I have to go, but stay here, don't leave."

"You have to be kidding, I'm not staying here!" Sylvia's normally shy temper almost burst in her speech.

"Look, you don't know what you're dealing with. Just stay in the library."

Sylvia began walking out of the library and Buffy grabbed her arm to stop her. Sylvia, without thinking, shoved Buffy onto the floor with a gust of wind.

"I'm going to find Oz! Do what you want to do!" she almost screamed as she left the library.

Sylvia exited the school and stood in the front of it. When people think of aerokinesis, they just think of being able tomove winds. It's more than that, much more. Sylvia has a psychic link to the air itself, a link that like a bat's sonar can tell her where things are. Each human's pulse, is just the slightest bit different, like a zebra's stripes, and at a young age, Sylvia found she could locate and determine where people were. As she stood, she focused on the wind, and thought of the unique pulse that Oz gave out.

As she scanned, thousands of pulses riddled her head. The noise they made began to hurt her. She continued, struggling to find it. The noises grew louder and louder. The search could not continue much longer. Then, she found it! As she focused only on that pulse, she blocked out all the others and his pulse became stronger. She felt a sense of warmth feeling that pulse, but she quickly realized she needed to go find Oz. She opened her, eyes, still focusing on the pulse, and began to run toward it.


	4. Rage Unleashed

The moon cast the old mansion's shadow across it's entire front lawn. Sylvia walked down the pathway to the front door. She continued to feel Oz's pulse from within the house. It hadn't quickened or slowed so she hoped nothing had happened. Trees like the ones in her dreams littered the large lawn of the mansion. Sylvia half-expected them to come alive and began chasing her. But unlike in her dreams, she was ready for them. A small current of air that could be increased if needed, ran along the curves of her body. The steps and sides of the mansion were covered in mold and vines.

_Rustle_

"Hello?" Sylvia half-whispered.

_Rustle, Rustle_

"Who's there? I know karate!" Sylvia did know karate, but that would be the least of her stalker's problems.

_It's just the wind Sylvia, don't get paranoid. Oz needs help._

Sylvia walked up to the front door. An old, rusty knocker hung on the front that looked as if it was ancient. As she fiddled with the handle, trying to get it open, it swung open on it's own. Sylvia backed up with surprise, but soon realized no one was there.

_Don't get scared, these are just regular people. You can take them._

Once again, but with courage this time, Sylvia looked inside the door. The inside of mansion was covered with cobwebs and looked as if it was furnished in the 16th century. Two humongous staircases ran side-by-side connecting to the second floor. By each staircase was a doorspace which lead further into the house. A faint light could be seen in the door to the right. Sylvia focused again on Oz's pulse and found that it was near that light. Cautiously, she walked in and began towards the space. A few steps in, something hissed and grabbed her shoulder. Spooked, Sylvia screamed and threw the thing backwards with a powerful gust. Luckily, it flew out the door, making little noise. Sylvia quickly ran and shut the door without looking at what might lie behind it.

_What the hell was that? Ok, Sylvia, get a grip! DON'T FREAK OUT!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sylvia gasped as a scream echoed through the empty mansion.

_Oh my god! This place gives me the creeps! I should go! No, I can't, Oz is in trouble..WAIT! OZ! THAT WAS OZ!_

Sylvia focused on Oz's pulse and found it had indeed quickened. Without a moment to lose, she raced towards the doorway and found herself in a 16th century living room. To the right of the room was a door, which looked like the location of the noises. Sylvia ran and opened the door and found steps that lead down to the cellar. All the lights were on in the cellar and she quickly ran down the stone steps. When she got to the foot of the stairs she saw what looked like a small laboratory. Machines and scientific equipment lay on metallic tables. As she scanned the room, she saw a man with bleach blonde hair looking over a table with his back to her. He wore a sleek black ensemble and was holding a knife. Someone was strapped on the table, but she couldn't quite make out...It was Oz!

"Well, hello Buffy. How nice of you to show up." the man said without turning around.

"I'm not Buffy, you son of a bitch." she coldly said as she levitated the nearest wrench-looking thing and pitched it at his head.

Without turning the man grabbed it before it struck him. He slowly turned around and looked at Sylvia as he crushed the wrench in his hand, finally dropping it with a clank. Fear struck her heart as she began to realize what he had just done.

"Little girl, you'll regret that. I would deal with you personally but I'm expecting company, I'm afraid you'll have to leave." he replied as he clicked his fingers and turned back to the table.

Someone grabbed Sylvia from behind and got her in a headlock. She quickly ducked down and threw him over her shoulder. Looking at the man, she saw he was hideous. He had red eyes and pale white skin covered his body. Focusing on her mind, a 150-mph wind only an inch thick began to cover her body. Invisible to the eye, it would combine with her regular karate training to give enough power to do...well, what that guy did.

"Sylvia! Run away! Spike will kill you!" Oz screamed a warning to her.

"Shut up." Spike said as he back-handed Oz, knocking him unconscious.

The man got up from the floor and lunged at her again. She quickly jabbed him in the stomach and swept her heel up into his face. He fell backwards with a hiss and crashed into a table. A jar broke and stabbed the man straight through the heart. His body seemed to almost blow up as he turned into a green gas which disappeared into the air.

"Son of a bitch." Spike mumbled to himself. With a swift movement, he flipped up the knife and threw it at Sylvia's head with amazing accuracy.

The knife flew at her head before getting caught in the winds and flying an inch above her body, as if in a tornado. Sylvia looked sternly at Spike as she flexed the winds and the knife began to circle around her right hand. Spike looked perplexed as he tried to figure out what he was seeing. Sylvia glared angrily as she raised her hand back and shot it forward with an angry scream. The knife flew ten times faster then when Spike threw it. It shot through Spike's hand and caught it with the hilt. It continued forward and shot Spike over the table Oz was on and threw him into the wall keeping him there with the knife.

Spike grunted in pain as his senses tried to keep up with what was going on around him. Sylvia ran to the table and looked down on Oz. He was unconscious and his arm was bleeding from a cut. She began to undo the straps and then started to lift him off the table. Spike punched Sylvia flinging her backwards leaving Oz on the table. Spike had pulled his hand through the knife which still was stabbed deep into the wall.

"You don't know who you're messing with. Your can't hurt me. You can never kill me. Just die." Spike ranted as he walked over to her.

"You first." Sylvia said sweeping Spike's feet out from under him. While he was on the floor, she raised her hand up and threw him into the wall. Quickly, she grabbed Oz and with 150-mph winds replacing the muscles in her feet, she began to run up the stairs.


	5. Where is Oz?

Sylvia ran out of the cellar with Oz. She ran towards the door, but saw over ten people standing in front of it. One noticed her and growled, turning towards her. The others turned and saw her as well. Trying to avoid getting Oz hurt, she ran away from them, deeper into the house. The sounds of their feet slapping the wood floor echoed through the halls as they trailed closely behind her. She ran into a bedroom and shut the door behind her. She layed Oz on the bed and pulled a cabinet to the door, keeping it shut as bangs could be heard outside. Quickly, she walked over to the bed and sat next to Oz.

"Oz, are you ok?" Sylvia said slapping him awake.

"Hmm..I..I'm ok." he half-whispered.

Wood could be heard cracking in the doorway, as fists came through the cabinent drawers. Sylvia knew it wouldn't hold.

"How do I kill those things?" she asked.

"They're vampires. You...you...have to stab them...through the heart, don't let them bite you." he weakly replied.

She quickly scooped him up and opened the door to a walk-in closet. On the soft carpet, she layed Oz down.

"Stay here. I'll be back." she said as she shut the door quickly.

_Alright. Vampires. Stakes. Wood. Cabinet._

Sylvia quickly created a tornado around her. Reaching out a hand she reached for a cabinet on the other side of the room and threw it roughly at a wall. It broke into a assortment of small stakes and bolts which Sylvia quickly scooped up into her winds. She layered them around her arms, making her hands almost as the barrels of a machine gun. A machine gun made to kill vampires.

The door was this close to being torn down. Hands reached and eyes glared through the smashed front of the cabinet. Sylvia looked over to the left and saw there was another door leading to a bathroom. She quickly ran into the bathroom, and sure enough there was a door leading to the hall where the creatures were. She opened it and stepped into the hall. All the monsters turned and looked when the door creaked open. Sylvia reached her hands out and shot out three stakes. One shot straight through it's targets' heart, banishing it from the earth with a explosion of green smoke. The rest shot through the crowd damaging a few.

"Come get me!" Sylvia yelled.

_Hissssssssssssssssss_

The group started running at her at insane speed. Sylvia stood her ground and kicked the first vampire that came near her in the face, knocking a few of the vampires behind him to the ground. She then swung her arms around with grace, horrifically cutting the vampires and killing a few as the stakes shot through their bodies. Only four remain alive. As they began to get off the floor, she shot them with stakes killing them before they knew what happened. Sylvia stopped the winds and the spikes clanged on the floor as they dropped from their suspension.

_Now, I got to get Oz and get out of here._

Sylvia ran down the hall and went into the bathroom door. She ran over to the closet. The door was open and Oz was gone. As she looked around the room for him, she saw the cabinet blocking the door had been flung to the other side of the room and the door was wide open.

_Spike! Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance?_

She walked to the door and looked out of it. Suddenly, something jumped her from behind. She elbowed it in the gut and then threw it off her. It was one of the vampires from the pack that attacked her earlier.

"Where the hell is Oz?" she asked forcefully.

_Hissssssssssssssssss _

The vampire jumped up again, trying to attack her but she grabbed it by the neck and with superhuman strength, hosited it into the air.

"I said, where the hell is Oz?" she asked again more forcefully.

"Gack...H...He...gck...went to the cellar..."

"Thank you." she replied as she levitated a stake from the broken cabinent and stabbed him through the heart.

Sylvia ran out of the room and toward the cellar door. She arrived and found the door was torn off from the hinges. Making a wind around her she continued down. When she got to the bottom, she found the entire laboratory destroyed. Spike lay badly beaten up and half-unconscious on the floor by a wall that, thanks to a small crater in the wall, he was obvioulsy thrown at.

_Grrrrrrar_

Sylvia froze when she heard a noise. Making the air around her faster she turned around, prepared for anything. Well, maybe not anything.


	6. The Rise of Violet

As she turned around, something ran out of the corner of her eye and hid behind a row of machines.

"Who's there?" she called out to the machines.

"Y...you...stupid...g...girl...you...d..don't even know...d...do you?"

Sylvia turned around again to see that Spike had mumbled those words to her.

"Don't know what?" she asked firmly.

"Th..that...your...p..cough..precious...boyfriend...is..a..w..werewolf."

"A wh--"

Sylvia was tackled by a large creature from behind her. Just as quickly as she was attacked, she threw it over her and into the wall behind her, with the help of her foot. From behind Spike, an ugly wolf-human creature got up off the cold, concrete floor and gave her a wicked glare.

"W..what will you do? K...Kill him cough or die?" Spike taunted her.

"That's...That's not Oz...It can't be. You're lying."

The creature began charging at her once again. Sylvia looked dumbfounded, trying to decide what to do. As it leaped over Spike's body  
and was almost upon her, Spike grabbed its leg and slammed it on the floor. He then kicked it in the head swiftly before getting up. Spike jumped up and simply vanished after walking a few steps.

Groowr!

In what appeared to be a front flip, the werewolf jumped up and glared at Sylvia menacingly. Sylvia put her hand out and shoved it to the wall, keeping it there with intense winds.

Roowr!

"Who are you? Are you Oz?" she quietly asked the writhing creature.

As she studied it, she found it was wearing the same pants, well, the same fabric torn from the pants that Oz had been wearing. The facial features also seemed vaguely familiar.

"Oz?" she asked.

Grooowr!

Trying to think how she should get Oz out of this form, she felt something behind her. Before, she could react, she felt a sharp pain on the right side of her neck. She gasped as it intensified then vanished. The world around her turned black and her grasp on the winds vanished with her conscious.

Light. Opening her eyes, Sylvia studied her surroundings. She lay in a well lit, well furnished Victorian manor. Looking down she found herself in an elegant blue gown. A man with white hair and a handsome face sat next to her, holding her hand.

"My love, you have awoken!" he said.

"Where...where am I?" she asked.

"You're home, my sweet." he replied.

"Who are you?"

"I am your husband, Spike, I have been for thousands of years."

"What is my name?"

"Why, It's Violet. Don't you remember anything? We were trying to make the world a better place when that horrible girl, Buffy, tried to spoil our plans."

"Buffy, that name. Itsounds familiar."

"Of course it should my dear, she wants to kill you."

"Kill me, but why?"

"She wants to kill all vampires."

"But, I'm not, I mean...Am I?"

"Yes, my dear Violet, you are."

Violet rose from the bed and looked around. As Spike told her what had happened it all became very clear. She would have to kill Buffy. She would have to rid the world of that horrible girl and her accomplices. She would do it with the help of her loving husband, Spike.

_I soon will post the sequel to the story so look for it! It took a while to make, but it was worth it! I hope you all like it! Pleasereview this storyand tell me what you thought!_


End file.
